I Was Enchanted To Meet You
by innocentthing
Summary: They had only recently moved into a vacant treehouse in Aaa, yet already Cake was crushing on some Lord Mochro guy, and makes Fionna come to a ball with her. But when Fionna meets the ball's host, she suddenly doesn't mind being dragged there. After all, he was quite...enchanting, and she can't get him out of her mind.


I listened to this song like, 4 times in one day, and couldn't get this idea out of my head. Enjoy :)

I am not affiliated with Adventure Time or Taylor Swift.

* * *

_There I was again tonight,_

_Forcing laughter; faking smiles_

_Same old tired, lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

Fionna couldn't sleep. Tonight had been emotionally _exhausting_. Normally, she would have spent such a clear, cloudless night adventuring or playing BMO until she fell asleep, but tonight there had been an exception. Thanks to that exception, she laid in bed, wide awake, remembering every moment from the very beginning.

The two had only just recently moved into the luckily vacant treehouse, but already her sister Cake was crushing on some guy. Fionna couldn't remember his long name, but he was some Lord, black horse thing. It was cool, like she was happy for her sister and all that, but this relationship was affecting her as well.

Like tonight. The dude's friend was apparently holding a ball (Fionna just took for word what Cake translated), so he had invited Cake who had in turn asked Fionna to come along.

"C'mon Fionna!" Cake had pleaded, "I need you to be my wingman!"

"It's a party, Cake," the girl replied shortly, "Actually, it's a ball, which is _worse_. I'm gonna have to get all dressed up and you know how I hate that junk!"

"Please?" the cat's eyes widened, pleading, "Me and Lord Mochro are finally getting closer, but I need your help!"

Fionna stared at her sister, trying to think of a reason not to go. Finally, she sighed, giving in to the cat's wide eyes and trying to avoid the guilt that would follow if she didn't agree. She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

And that was how she got coerced into going to some stupid, frilly, girly ball.

* * *

Once she was actually at the ball that evening, Fionna mostly stood off to the side, avoiding people (hey, Cake wanted her at the ball – she'd said nothing about having to pretend she enjoyed it!). She didn't know anyone, and while she could slay a monster of any shape or side with a daft swing of her sword without a problem, she really didn't want to converse with these people she didn't know at this place she didn't want to be.

She didn't even fit in with the crowd, anyway. They were all dressed up and here she was in her normal blue skirt and top, like she was in defiance to even being here (Cake had offered to make her a dress, but her response had been something like, "I'm going in my normal clothes, or I'm not going at all," and Cake had left it at that).

One thing she did like, though, was that this was the _Candy_ Kingdom. She hadn't really ever been here before, and she didn't know why – it was positively mathematical! Everything was made out of candy, so while she stood against the wall, away from the rest of the party's guests, she sipped something sweet from the cup grasped in her hand. This must have been her third or fourth serving, and she didn't even know what it was – it didn't taste like normal soda, but it fizzed and danced on her tongue and it was just _awesome_.

She didn't know why Cake even needed her here; the feline was having a great time with her date. There was no need for Fionna to be here, and she sighed before taking another sip. What a waste of a perfectly good night.

Glancing over her cup, something caught her eye. Well, more like some_one._ He was a guy, but he was kind of _pretty_ and he was entirely pink – even his skin and hair! Fionna's eyes widened slightly. She'd never seen anyone like that, and she'd seen a lot of crazy stuff. He had been surveying the room, making sure everything was in order, when his eyes landed on a small blonde girl leaning against the wall, not looking too happy.

When their eyes met from across the room, he smiled gently, and began making his way towards her.

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_

_Across the room, your silhouette_

_Starts to make it's way to me._

_The playful conversation starts,_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

Fionna's eyes followed the pink figure as he came towards her. It occurred to her that she could simply fade into the crowd of candy people and avoid him and this tight feeling in her chest, but Fionna the human never ran away from _anything_, and after some mental deliberation, remained frozen to the spot.

"Good evening, milady," the man gave a slight bow as he came up to her, smile still plastered on his face. His voiced sounded like melted caramel – sweet, but smooth and thick.

"Hey," Fionna gave a small wave with her free hand in greeting, and saw a slight moment of confusion – or maybe concern? - pass over the pink man's face.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"Do I know _you?_"

He stared at her for a moment, as though he was trying to figure out what exactly she was, then gave a small laugh. "I'm Prince Gumball," he introduced, "And the host of this ball."

"Oh," Fionna blushed. Oopsie. She had just nonchalantly, informally, _waved_ at a _prince_ while showing her obvious distaste for his ball by avoiding anything fun all night. "I uh... I'm Fionna," she said awkwardly, "I'm Cake's sister?" she tried, hoping maybe he'd heard of the cat if he was Lord Mochro's friend.

"Ah!" the prince's face lit up, "Yes, Lord Monochomicorn has told me all about her! So you're her sister? How wonderful!"

"Uh yeah," Fionna felt weird. This guy was really enthusiastic...or something. It should have annoyed her, but it wasn't annoyance rising in her chest...

"So, how are you enjoying the evening?" Prince Gumball asked.

"Oh! It's uh, pretty fun!" Fionna tried to give her most reassuring smile. Even though she was itching to just _fight_ something, she wasn't going to tell the host of the party that it totally _sucked _(in her opinion, anyway. It was probably actually really fun, if you were into fancy pants balls).

"Good, good," the prince smiled. She was sort of glad to see that it was easy to fool him – he was very trusting. "So - Fionna, right? Would you mind telling me a little about yourself?" he smiled, and she felt it burning into her mind.

What was there to tell? This is why she hated parties - she spoke much better with her fists than with her mouth. "Well," she started, "I just moved to this part of Aaa with Cake. We like to go on adventures together, we pretty much kick butt," she smiled, excited by the thought, then quickly retracted it when she remembered she was talking to a _prince. _"And, uh," she continued, "I'm sort of the last human around..." Fionna finished lamely. She normally didn't bring junk like that up, but for some reason, she felt the need to impress this guy, and if she could do that by mentioning the all but extinction of her species, well then by all means, she would!

He raised his eyebrows at her, "Human?" he questioned, "That certainly is interesting! I've never met a real human before! Tell me, what sorts of food do you eat?"

"I dunno, spaghetti, meatloaf."

"I see," he stared at her intently.

"Uh, this drink is really good," Fionna said, clutching her cup and trying to break the awkward silence between them.

"Oh! Do you like it?" Prince Gumball asked excitedly, and Fionna nodded. "I'm glad, it's something I came up with myself," he said, winking at her, and she blushed at the small action. "My forte is in baking, but I also have strengths in most culinary areas!"

"That's awesome!" the Candy Kingdom just got better and better! She wondered if this guy would be able to make meatloaf better than Cake, and was about to ask so when said cat ran up to her.

"Fionna! We have to go!" she exclaimed, breathless.

"Cake? What's -" but Cake was already dragging the girl along hurriedly, and she couldn't do much other than wave at the prince who was standing there in confusion and call back to him, "I'll see you later?"

"Of course!" he called back, giving a small, confused wave, just as the two girls exited the building, heading towards their own home.

"Cake! What the plum was that about?" Fionna asked, hands on her hips.

"Ohmyglob, Fionna, I was totally just thinking this would be like, a regular hanging out-date session like we normally do, but, Fionna! _He asked me to be his girlfriend!_" Cake exclaimed, breathless.

"Cake! That's awesome!" Fionna beamed, but the smile quickly faded. "Why'd you wanna get out of there so quick then? And how come Mochro isn't coming back with us?"

"_Lord_ Mochro," Cake corrected, "And it's because I'm not sure if I _want _to be his girlfriend! I mean, I said yes before I ah, ran away, but we've only been seeing each other for a few weeks, and I don't want this to move too fast and -"

"Cake," Fionna said, seriously calm, "Just go with it, dude. If it doesn't work out, break it off. But y'know, you guys actually make a really good couple, so I think this could work for you!" Fionna shrugged, then smiled, "Besides, you already said yes."

Cake beamed up at her sister. "This is why I wanted you with me. Thanks, girl."

Fionna made a noise of indignation but smiled at the feline anyway.

_The lingering question kept me up_

_Two a.m., who do you love?_

_I wonder 'till I'm wide awake_

_And now I'm pacing back and forth,_

_Wishing you were at my door -_

_I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,_

_It was enchanting to meet you..._

_All I know is, I was enchanted to meet you..."_

Now, back at home, Fionna was laying awake, wide-eyed, staring at the tiny cracks in the ceiling's panels, trying to find a pattern to them as her mind raced. She didn't know why she couldn't sleep. She would have thought it was the low amount of activity that she had experienced that day, but she knew better. A pink face kept flashing through her mind and she replayed their conversation over and over and _over_. She analyzed every word, wondering if there was something she could had said that was _better_. Something that would have piqued his interest in her _more_.

And Fionna was _not_ normally like this. Normally, she would get all muddied and bloodied up and not care who saw her – but now, she was regretting not letting Cake make her some frilly dress for this ball.

It frustrated her that she was feeling this way.

It frustrated her that she didn't even know _what_ she was feeling.

So she laid in bed, wide awake, thinking and thinking and thinking until she came up with the only possible explanation.

_'This has got to be what a crush feels like!'_ she thought. There was no other explanation. She thought about how Cake would talk about Lord Mochro, and suddenly, it all seemed to fit. _'That's dumb,' _she chastised herself, _'There's no way he's going to feel the same! 'Specially 'cause he's a prince and junk...' _Surely, as a prince, he was betrothed, or knew of some princess who he wanted to merge kingdoms with – being a prince meant you had a lot of political obligations, and nine times out of ten, that was a big one. And here Fionna was, some stupid little girl, who, never mind not even being a princess, didn't even know him.

But she remembered how excited the young prince had gotten at the mention of her being human, and hope rose up in her. So she had piqued his interest, maybe. Maybe he _didn't_ have anyone, maybe he _could_ crush on her, too...

Fionna couldn't take it anymore. She threw the covers off of her body and slung her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up and walked around the treehouse aimlessly. It didn't matter where she walked so long as she walked, hoping to either tire herself out or clear her mind – hopefully both because it was really late, and she really should be sleeping by now. In a daze, she walked past the front door and she stopped. She wondered if the Candy Kingdom prince was thinking about her as well. What if he just showed up here, just to see her? Just like in the fairytales of old? But she shook her head; he probably didn't even know where she lived. He probably wasn't thinking about her, anyway.

But then, why shouldn't he be?

_This is me praying that_

_This is the very first page -_

_Not where the storyline ends;_

_My thoughts will echo your name_

_Until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back,_

_As I was leaving too soon:_

_I was enchanted to meet you..._

_(Please don't be in love with someone else;_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you..)_

_This night is sparking – don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew -_

_This night is flawless – don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew - _

_I was enchanted to meet you..._

Fionna exited the treehouse as quietly as possible (cats' ears were quite sensitive, so she counted it as a blessing when Cake didn't wake up and come after her). Breathing in the cool night air, she worked up some courage to actually go through with this. She had no trouble running blindly right into the face of danger, but suddenly, some stupid pink prince pushes his way into her life and she needs to _work up her courage_ just to pay him a quick visit? That wasn't right.

Then again, she was a (hormonal) human girl with a crush. It wasn't like she could help it, even if she tried.

Her feet took off like she was being propelled by some other force. She could feel the cool wind at her back, helping her in her quest, and she was again thankful that it wasn't blowing against her. It crossed her mind that she should take it as some kind of sign, then pushed the thought away in case she jinxed herself.

When she finally made it to the castle that she had left hours earlier, she paused at the large front doors. Maybe this was wishful thinking. Maybe this was mindless dreaming. He probably wouldn't even remember this silly little girl; he probably had a girlfriend or fiance and she was just going to embarrass herself – but she didn't want this to end here. She didn't want to be like that Cinderella whom she had read about in some ancient book (although, with the last few pages torn out of her copy, she didn't know the ending – and maybe she didn't want to know). No, she wasn't going to run away and not find out what happens next. She was Fionna, and she always took the initiative, and that was exactly what she was going to do just now. She pushed open the large, heavy doors.

_'Prince Gumball, Prince Gumball,' _Fionna thought over and over as she walked silently through the castle towards the ballroom. She didn't want to mess this up once she finally found him – _if _she finally found him. She ran through the script in her mind, but it suddenly went blank once she came to the ballroom and saw him sweeping up after the party.

"Oh!" he looked up, shocked, hearing a noise at the door. "Fionna? What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly from speaking with guests all night. It was a good thing that he was so near the door, otherwise she may not have heard him, either – his voice was somewhat quieter than before as well. He was obviously exhausted; of course he would be, it was after two in the morning after a super algebraic party, and here he was, _still_ cleaning up.

"Prince Gumball!" Fionna gasped, practically stumbling into the room. She hadn't realized how out of breath she was from running the distance from her home to the castle. "I uh – I thought I'd lost something here," she started lamely, and mentally slapped herself. This was _not _how it was supposed to start!

"Oh? What did you loose? Perhaps I can help you locate it," the young man gave a small smile, despite being obviously exhausted.

"I-It's okay," Fionna stammered, "It's not here, I probably just lost it somewhere else..." she became increasingly frustrated at herself. First of all, since when had she become this _lame_? Secondly, why did she _care _so much if he thought that she was lame?

"Oh, I see," he mused.

"Yeah...Sorry for barging in, see ya later, I guess," Fionna mumbled, turning to go.

"Wait!" Prince Gumball called out, his voice suddenly stronger, and she froze to look at him. "You mentioned earlier that you enjoy going on adventures, correct? Might I ask you to embark on a quest for me?"

Fionna had to stop herself from jumping in excitement. "Yeah dude! For sure!" She exclaimed, then composed herself. "I mean, yes, of course. If it'll please your highness," she gave a half bow.

The Candy Prince laughed. "No need to be so formal," he waved her off, "I can see that you're more of a free spirit; I don't intend to restrict you by some formal standards. In fact, you can call me PG, if you'd like," he said, smiling.

Fionna smiled back. "PG," she repeated. "Sounds good! So, what's this quest 'a yours?"

Prince Gumball checked the time, then looked back at the girl in front of him. "It's late. Would you mind coming back tomorrow? I shall tell you all about it in detail then."

"Sure thing! Me and Cake will be back sometime around lunch time, if that's okay."

"Perfect," PG continued smiling (she wasn't sure if he ever stopped), and Fionna kept beaming back at him.

She turned again to go, then stopped and looked back once more. "PG?" she asked, and he gave a slight tilt of his head and raised his eyebrow, nonverbally asking her to continue, and she smiled. "Thanks for the party. It was...enchanting to meet you," she said over her shoulder, and took off back towards her home before he could say anything else.

The way back, she couldn't get the thought of _'He wants to see me again!' _out of her mind. She took time to stop and spin and laugh and fall into the grass to stare up at the star-filled sky. She rolled in the grass, leapt up and ran again towards home with newfound energy, zig-zagging and spinning through the night until she finally reached the door. She knew the dorky smile reaching from ear to ear would have Cake prodding her with questions (not to mention the beet-redness of her face), and so she silently entered the house. It was a well after three in the morning, though, and thankfully the cat was still sound asleep.

Fionna couldn't help giving one final spin as she fell into bed, feeling as though her face and chest might burst.

And while she still knew that, for all she knew, the prince whom she couldn't get out of her mind may very well have other romantic obligations, he _wanted to see her again_, even if it was just for a quest, and that was enough for her.

She glanced one last time out the window at the clear, star-filled night, smile plastered on her face as she pulled the covers up. As sleep overtook her, Fionna mentally noted to thank Cake for dragging her to that frilly, _flawless_, enchanting ball.

* * *

I hope y'all enjoyed this :) Sorry it's a one-shot, I'm not planning on writing more (this is actually only a minor ship for me to be honest), but it was really fun to write anyway. Let me know what you think!


End file.
